Genuine Love
by PeppermisTxJayfeatheR
Summary: A collection of mating stories, telling tales of love, love, and love. These are stories: not of lust, not of rape, but of love. *book one of 'A Mate's Collection'*
1. 1 crowpawXfeathertail

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own warriors. Here's a sort of side story while I'm working on the other one. :)**

***Takes place in The New Prophecy, before they meet the tribe.**

* * *

Crowpaw gazed into the rippling pool of starlight, his thoughts straying to Feathertail. He tentatively dipped his front paw into the icy water, feeling the fresh liquid smooth his sleek fur.

He twitched his ear as he barely heard light paw-steps approaching from behind. He breathed in her sweet scent.

"Getting acquainted with the water?" Feathertail purred softly, sitting lightly beside Crowpaw and letting her paws dangle into the pool. "I was just out looking around. I found an ancient cave; nobody's there. I could show it to you."

Crowpaw blinked and smiled at her, "Sounds good."

They stood, and he added, "Water's not too bad." She chuckled.

She padded in front of him, taking a few steps ahead. She twitched her tail, looking slightly over her shoulder at his soft-edged figure standing in the darkness. "Come on."

A million thoughts drifted through Crowpaw's head. But mainly one stood out to him. _It's our first chance to be alone. Will I seize it?_

Feathertail was thinking, _I hope Crowpaw will like the cave. I want our first time to be magical..._

He nodded, and she once more beckoned with her tail, stepping gingerly across some stones, passing by their friends, who were curled up together and sleeping silently.

She led him down a narrow path, and he realized that they were slowly heading underground; the darkness growing seemingly deeper and darker. He bounded forward to keep up, and pressed himself to her soft, silver fur. She tilted her head to him and smiled faintly. Her silver striped fur emenated a glowing sheen in the shadows.

Suddenly, their path grew less steep, 'til it wasn't at all. She halted slowly, then brushed her tail along his hind leg.

Crowpaw gazed around in wonder. All sides of the cave were teeming with shimmering crystals, reflecting rainbow across the room. In the center lay a still pool of pristine water, wrinkled only by quiet fish darting to and fro.

Crowpaw stumbled past her, blinking at his surroundings..._Now's the time..._

"Feathertail," he whispered, "There's something I've been meaning to tell you."

"Go on," she murmured, blinking softly in fondness.

"I'm in love with you. You're always kind, optimistic, and friendly. Nobody else gives me a chance; no one but you. You always believed in me, and the rest of them are always so harsh..and...and..." Crowpaw gulped, feeling adrenaline course through his veins. He blinked, then spun to face her.

Suddenly, she was only a whisker's length away, her's were brushing tauntingly along his cheek and neck. "Crowpaw," she whispered back, "I love you too. So much. I always knew who you really were. You're funny, sensitive, shy, and you need love. I've never felt this way before. I've thought I was in love once or twice, but never like this. I just know you're the one..." Feathertail brushed her mouth against his, and he stepped closer, closing the distance finally.

They embraced warmly, and he swept his hot mouth passionately over hers, sliding his tongue in between her lips, as she pulled him closer. He found himself tumbling forward, gently laying her down beneath him. She smiled, and kissed him again.

He felt deep hunger awaken in him. His heart pounded and melted all at once as he felt her sweetness envelop his body. He trailed kisses along her neck and collarbone, then suckled shortly on her beautiful, glossy pelt.

She wrapped her fore legs around his back, drawing him in, and licking his cheek. She moaned in ecstasy, and he groaned along.

He slid down her body, slowly tracing his mouth down her stomach, slowly, and stopping to emphasize certain parts. He found a nipple, and softly nibbled and coaxed it, flicking it with his tongue. She moaned in pleasure, tightening her muscles and squirming.

He kept going down, reaching her ready core. He licked his lips, and dove into her. She whined loudly, caressing his head with her tongue. She rocked slightly, restraining from releasing.

He sat up, then nodded, cuing her to turn over. She gracefully turned her back to him, crouching down on her small paws. He climbed on to her back, feeling the elegant curve of it underneath him, and his lust grew.

She felt his erection against her core, and shivered.

He grasped her scruff tightly with his teeth, careful not to hurt her. He positioned his legs on either side of her. Crowpaw licked her neck in between his teeth, purposely teasing her. She groaned lowly.

Then, after building up steadiness, her entered her. Her whole body quivered, and she let out a little squeak. He tensed again, then relaxed.

Crowpaw bucked rhythmically against her, and she soon joined in, caterwauling to the heavens. He finally climaxed, and she too. They joined in in a fierce and somewhat defiant cry, falling limp, and she dragged him tenderly down beside her. She closed her eyes, letting out soft pants.

"I love you," he breathed.

She whispered back, "I love you too."

They burrowed against each other, closed their eyes, and fell into a deep cocoon of sleep.


	2. 2 bluefurXoakheart

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own warriors. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Bluestar bounded forward, fluffing her fur against an icy breeze. Her heart raced. She felt ready to throw caution to the stars and meet Oakheart. She could barely make out the border, including a peculiar orange-brown smudge beside it.

_Oakheart! _She thought longingly. The wind brushed the her cheek fur, and she bounded forward, until she stood nose-to-nose with Oakheart. "Oakheart," she breathed.

His eyes shimmered with happiness. "Bluefur," he purred, nuzzling her forehead, "I couldn't wait to see you."

She smiled and purred back, "Me neither."

They pulled back and looked thoughtfully at each other.

"You know," Bluestar meowed quietly, "I can't bear being apart from you. But if we meet another time after this, that'll be the third time we meet. We'll have to stop."

Oakheart sighed. "I know," he whispered, looking down at his paws. He worked hard to not cry. She took in a breath, holding in tears herself.

He looked back into her eyes. "Well, even though this will be our true last night together," he took a breath, "Let's make it the best night we've ever had."

Bluestar let out a small smile, and nodded, "That sounds good."

Oakheart licked her nose lovingly and kissed her mouth softly.

She returned the kiss, and their lips lingered for a few more moments.

They seperated, and her eyes sparkled. "I love you," she whispered.

His eyes sparkled as well, "I love you more," he purred.

She purred back, and snuggled up against him. "The stars look amazing," she breathed. He lay his chin on her forehead.

"Not as beautiful as you, darling," he breathed, closing his eyes and taking in her sweet scent, which smelled like pine trees and fresh kill.

She breathed him in as well, suddenly liking the wretched fishy smell tangled in his soft, sensitive orange fur.

Oakheart lay his head on her shoulder, feeling his hormones begin to stir. He drew a slow, caressing lick across the back of her neck, as she elicited a low guttural moan, beginning to feel turned on.

Oakheart felt a swell of emotions in his chest, and a spur of thoughts. He wondered: Will I do this right? Will I be gentle enough? Can I satisfy her? Has she done this before?

She was thinking similar things.

She let her body rest against his, and felt the smooth curve of his mouth across her back; she tilted her head back and murmured.

He backed up slightly, allowing her room to turn around. He bent his head, and she tilted her's back, inviting him in. He trailed his tongue along her neck, slowly looking for the spot on her body she liked being touched at the most. She smiled, and licked his head, then breathed, "Have you ever mated before?"

He smiled as well, trying not to grin, knowing it would look sloppy and uncool. "No. Have you?"

She shook her head, and he smiled a little more before responding, "I'm trying to find your hit spot."

"Hit spot?" She questioned, starting to laugh.

He chuckled softly, "The hit spot is the one place where females enjoy a male touching them the most. Where she is totally weak and tender."

"How poetic," she murmured, kissing his neck, "I love the way you always talk like that."

He delivered a quick kiss to her cheek before continuing.

He traced her shoulder blades with his mouth, slowly easing her slightly down; but not all the way. She moaned in reply, quivering under his touch as he made his way down her chest.

"Those are meant for kits," she giggled, shifting slightly. He laughed seductively, and re-positioned himself.

He swayed his tongue back and forth across her chest and kissed on her stomach, gently massaging her. Then, he lowered her to the ground, and brought himself down.

He plunged into her, and she screeched out in joy as he gave her orgasms. He emerged, and kissed a spot just above her core; she responded heavily. She groaned loudly, twitching. "That feels...nice..."

He smirked, and began rooming everywhere in between her legs. She squirmed and moaned, spreading wider for him.

Oakheart sat up, licking his lips, and she crawled forward to him, ready to try something out. He spread his legs slightly, and she took him in her mouth. He squeaked, and then settled down, craving her completely.

He pushed her gently away, and she saw the hunger in his eyes, fierce and steady. She nodded, and her eyes flared with their own hunger: a hunger for love.

She twisted, offering her back. He climbed on quickly, feeling her muscles; taut and strong, beneath him. He caressed her fore legs with his, and straddled her rear. She tilted her head up and kissed his chin gently, feeling love ring through her whole body.

"You ready?"

"I'm damn ready...darling..."

He dove in, and she let loose a howl to Starclan, he quickly joined in. They rocked back and forth together, their voices reaching the sky, and she felt happier than she'd ever been in her life.

As they climaxed next to each other, she closed her eyes, breathing him in. "I love you," she purred.

"I love you to, babe." He whispered back, still breathing heavily. "I always have."

She grinned, and so did he.

And the two settled down on a pile of moss and reeds, soon falling into a deep, comforting sleep.

* * *

Review please! :3 Hope you liked! I'm gonna go write another one-shot, lol. The oneshot will be entitled 'Kiss It All Better or Don't Go'. It'll be about Briarlight and Jayfeather. Of course, it doesn't actually happen in the books, but if it did, I wanted to make it...Lol. After dinner, I'z gotz to do my homework. (seventh grade, peoplz. (Don't even ask))


	3. 3 graystripeXsilverstream

**DISCLAIMER**

**I don't own warriors, so don't send any fan letters. Send em' to Erin Hunter (one of them). Also, just a side note, this story will have ten chapters, then I'll start on the second book in this trilogy (Genuine Rape). Don't worry, I might still add to this afterwards; just giving ya' a heads up. :)**

* * *

Graystripe leaped over the stones and splashed his paws into the river. Silverstream watched from the shore, smiling. "Why are you doing this?" She suddenly meowed. He looked up at her and cocked his head in question.

"Doing what? Splashing in the water? I guess your fishiness just sort of rubbed off on me." He smiled in a friendly way.

"No, not that silly," she laughed, "Meeting with me, I mean, your putting yourself in danger. We could be exiled. What if the clans found out? What then?" Silverstream lay her head on her paws, exhaling deeply.

Graystripe frowned, then pulled himself up out of the water, shaking water droplets from his pelt. He crept closer and curled up beside her. "Silverstream; let me tell you why I meet with you. A wise cat once told me that when you love somebody, no risks are risky enough. No danger is dangerous enough. No love is strong and meaningful enough."

Silverstream looked up at Graystripe and smiled slightly. "And who is this wise cat you speak of?"

"Me, but that's not the point." Graystripe chuckled.

"Then what is the point?" Silverstream queried, her eyes seeming to almost quiver, as if tears would spout any moment.

Graystripe took in a sharp breath , then pulled her close, resting his chin on the top of her head. "The point is that I love you. You're beautiful, kind, friendly, and you also have a very sexy feisty side. And yes, you also saved my life. I could never forget that."

She smiled and pressed her face into his chest fur. "I love you too, Graystripe. It's just that this is so hard sometimes. What's the hardest is that I can't go home and tell my parents that I've found the love of my life. My father would rush me out of the clan, my mother is probably really disappointed. I just can't bear that. I wish you were Riverclan born, or that I was Thunderclan born."

Graystripe slowly lay her down, then licked her cheek. "Right now, it's our time. I want to spend every second loving you and being with you mentally and physically. I've never loved anyone like this."

She smiled, then cuddled up close to him. "I really love you, and I know what you mean. What other time do we get the chance to be together like this?"

He nodded. "Exactly. And there is nothing wrong with this. Stupid borders shouldn't stand in the way of us."

She licked his nose. "You're so cute when you're serious. Heck, you're always cute."

He frowned stubbornly, "Darn it! I was serious!"

They both laughed quietly, then he licked her neck, realizing that he wanted and needed this; and she did too.

Silverstream raised her head, licking the top of his. "Your too tall." She complained.

He mock laughed. "No, your just too short."

He lowered himself and entered her orally. She yowled out and lightly laid her paws on his head. He brought himself back up and they smiled at each other. Silverstream smiled into his eyes, then closed hers.

He turned her over slowly, then climbed onto her. He felt her smooth fur beneath him. Graystripe nudged the back of her head. "If you don't want to," he whispered, "Just tell me. You seem glum, and I don't want to do this to you if you don't want it. Just let me know now. This is our first time. And I don't know if you want to just go along with this. So-"

"Shh," Silverstream cut him off, "You're rambling. And of course I want to do this. I've been waiting a while. And besides, I know you're the one. This is one of the most important things to me. Don't worry about it."

Graystripe let out a sigh of relief. "Good..."

Silverstream purred, "I'm ready."

Graystripe went in, and he felt at peace, totally at home.

Silverstream felt secure, even as pain fired through her muscles; she found herself happy. She was finally able to twine herself truly with the one true love of her life. She howled to Starclan, thinking _What'cha gonna do, almighty Starclan?! Just try and stop me!_

__Graystripe let go and fell beside her , twining his tail with hers. "That felt great," he breathed, "A little painful and weird, but great."

She chuckled, "Yeah. Painful, but definitely worth it. I just feel like we've forged a deeper bond; a new connection."

Graystripe smiled to himself. "Exactly. How the heck did a dumb cat like me find such an intelligent she-cat like you and claim you as my mate?"

She laughed loudly and smirked. "I took advantage of your dumbness and enslaved you. Now, I shall rule the forest!"

They both laughed together, cuddling in the bright sunlight. He playfully shoved her into the river, and she pulled him down with her.

He spluttered out water as he surfaced beside her, smiling. "What a beautiful day," he mewed. She nodded.

She splashed him with water and giggled. He swam at her, clumsily splashing around everywhere. "Here comes the lopsided badger!"

They laughed together and played in the river, splashing and diving and swimming around each other.


End file.
